Teresina Capone
Teresina Capone, played by Johann Carlo, is the mother of Al Capone. The character is based on the real person of the same name. Sally With the Sauce Background Teresina was born December 28, 1867 in Angri, Salerno, Italy. Her father was Angelo Raiola. She worked as a seamstress. She married Gabriele Capone, a barber from Castellammare di Stabia near Naples, Italy. Gabriele and Teresina had nine children: Alphonse Capone, James Capone (also known as Richard Two-Gun Hart), Raffaele Capone (also known as Ralph "Bottles" Capone, who took charge of his brother's beverage industry), Salvatore "Frank" Capone, John Capone, Albert Capone, Matthew Capone, Rose Capone, and Mafalda Capone. The Capone family immigrated to the United States in 1893 and settled at 95 Navy Street, in the Navy Yard section of downtown Brooklyn. Gabriele Capone worked at a nearby barber shop at 29 Park Avenue. When Al was 11, the Capone family moved to 38 Garfield Place in Park Slope, Brooklyn. Al Capone dropped out of school aged 14 and worked odd jobs in Brooklyn before becoming involved with racketeering. He was mentored by Johnny Torrio. Torrio moved to Chicago during World War I. Capone had a son (Sonny Capone) with Mae Coughlin in 1918 and they married soon afterwards. Capone also went to Chicago where he worked for Torrio. He moved his family to Chicago soon afterwards. Cassie With The Cake Jimmy goes to Capone’s house for a meal. Jimmy offers to chop something and Capone says that he cannot let a guest help with the cooking. Capone’s mother, Teresina, asks him to translate as she only speaks Italian. Capone’s wife Mae offers condolences about Pearl. Capone is quick to mention the details he embellished so that Jimmy does not give him away – he has told Mae that they work in a restaurant and that Pearl was a waitress killed in a streetcar accident. He suggests they should talk to the driver. Capone asks how many sausages Jimmy wants and Jimmy asks for one. Capone insists on giving him three and Mae says that Jimmy can make up his own mind. Capone calls his son, Sonny, to the table but gets no response until he kicks him. Capone complains about the boy being stupid and Mae goes to bring him to the table. Capone tells his mother to make coffee and she complains about Mae. Mae recognises fragments of the Italian and realises she has been insulted. Capone disparages his household, commenting on the ethnicities of his mother and wife and calling his son stupid again. Jimmy mentions his own son, Tommy, and describes him to Mae. Capone wonders if Tommy comes when called and Jimmy says that Tommy has a mind of his own. Jimmy tries to speak to Sonny but gets no response; Capone calls him dopey. Teresina trips and spills the coffee; her family help her clean up but Sonny just eats his dinner. Jimmy clicks his fingers behind Sonny and the boy does not move. He repeats the action and Capone notices; they share a look. Jazz with The Juice *Al Capone: Son *Ralph Capone: Son *Frank Capone: Son (deceased) *Mae Capone: Daughter-in-law *Sonny Capone: Grandson Billy With The Butters Hank With The Hoes Category:Season 1 Category:Chicago Category:Historical figures Category:Housewives Category:Italian people